ASPECT Magnet Technologies Ltd (Israel) markets commercially available NMR/MRI devices. Those medical-grade (1-1.5 Tesla), desktop-size, high-resolution Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) based system for laboratories and pre-clinical research centers performing in-vivo small animal imaging and in-vitro studies. In addition, a MRI system is also being developed for human extremities applications, with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (wrist) as the first medical application.
As concerns to B0 Field Stability, a large drift in frequency during scan, specifically when very high resolution images are required. “Very high resolution” is dependent on the S/N available per acquired data and scan time, e.g. 100 um×100 um×500 um is considered as high resolution on the Aspect MRI scanner.
Instability occurs as a result of: a. Environment change in temperature; b. Gradient Ohmic heating; and c. External fields. Means and methods for reducing the sensitivity of an imaging system, as described, to B0 field instability are still a long felt need.
As concerns to On Fast SE, FSE is sensitive to gradient performance as well as B0 stability.
Artifacts such as interference patterns and/or ghosts will appear on the magnitude image.
After eliminating the problem of eddy currents the following still remain to be solved:    a. Inaccurate gradient response to the designed pulses.    b. Residual magnetization in magnets with magnetic permeable pole pieces.    c. Concomitant magnetic fields (“Maxwell fields”) due to high gradient fields with respect to the B0 field of the magnet. These will cause an unwanted spatial distribution of magnetic field which will cause spin phase evolution in accordance.
As concerns to 3D scout, there is a long felt need relates to how to achieve the shortest procedure in order to localize a scan to visualize an object.